


a small thing called 'humanity'

by elista



Category: Original Work
Genre: (and school), I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Monologue, based off of ten and winwin's performance of 'lovely', speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elista/pseuds/elista
Summary: I want you, now, to remember emotions. How they govern you, whether minutely or completely. They create wars but then end them. Laws are drafted to sate them. Some are abolished for them. They are what keeps the tree alive: emotions are humanity's roots, grounding us to reality and connecting us to ourselves.





	a small thing called 'humanity'

I want you to think of a tree. A great tree, that stands tall for all the world to see. Think of how the leaves can be a vivid green or a muted brown. Or how they can fall, crunching underfoot. A tree is a living thing; it breathes, eats and grows. Branches uncurl. Flowers bloom. What was once a sapling now is a mighty giant. Trees are just as much alive as we are.

Now think of a person’s soul. How it works. What it controls inside of you. The soul is a very person’s spirit condensed into a humming kinetic energy, a place where personality and logic collide. The chaos this creates, both internally and externally. How the soul can both devastate and unite.

Imagine the soul as a tree, now. It’s separated in two: one half barren, branches arid but still alive, and another abloom, flowering and rich. Apart, the tree is slowly dying. Its roots cannot find stable ground. Without each other, both sides shall rot. Apathy will consume it until it is something grey and distant. Emotionless. Dead.

I want you, now, to remember emotions. How they govern you, whether minutely or completely. Emotions decide how you react to the outside world: positively, negatively, somewhere in-between. They create wars but also end them. Laws are drafted to sate them. Some are abolished for them. Emotions allow people to accept every branch of your soul just so you can be ok. They are what keeps the tree alive: emotions are humanity's roots, grounding us to reality and what connects us to ourselves.

But lose those roots, and everything falls apart. Apathy claws its way into the tree and nestles in its heart; the rot begins to spread, and the tree starts to tear itself into two. To heal, the tree needs to be one whole instead of two halves. It is the only way to overcome the rot.

Now, imagine a world of hope, where colour bleeds through. Where poverty, starvation and war are an anomaly, something the world destroys rather than encourage. This world could be possible – but not if humanity keeps on going the way it has been. Allow emotions to unite the world instead of dividing it. For peace to spread. This can happen, but only if we become one single.

Emotions are more than chemicals rushing through our neural pathways. They always have been. They allow us to empathise and help – to re-connect the tree and destroy the rot. Emotions are our lifeline, our roots. Without them, we are separated, with no rewind button at all.

Remember that.

And nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work I've posted here. I'm still not confident in my skill as a writer, so any comments you have don't feel afraid to post. love you all, ana <3
> 
> p.s: you good, keep going 💜


End file.
